


Shades of Emerald

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where everyone has different roles. Sister Shirley and some other of the usual suspects get through the day in Oz.<br/>Written for Hardtime 100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Emerald

Sister Shirley arrives at the beginning of the day. The prison is cold but she serves God within it. And she can see shining light in very damaged soul there. She’s doing a few therapy sessions with newly arrived prisoners, helping them adjust. “Honey” she’ll whisper in her sweetest voice “God loves you no matter what”. She thinks he does too.

Her first client, a bitter man named Tim McManus claims to be innocent of raping Claire Howell, a librarian. “Now tell me your sorrows hon” she purrs in her most godly tone. Mc Manus tries not to stare at her breasts. He fails. “It’s okay,” she says. “God made me like this. He meant for men to behold the splendor of his creation”. But don’t touch it thinks Tim.

Unit manager Christopher Keller starts the day after a long talk with warden Ryan O’Reily. They’re welcoming a new CO, one Tobias Beecher. He’s a blond man with startling blues eyes. Much nicer to look at than Meztger who died mysteriously. O’Reily is talking to his secretary Gloria Nathan and sparks are flying all over the place. Well, well. They all look a bit chastised when father Truman enters. No doubt he’ll lecture them on their sinful thoughts. After all, both Beecher and Gloria are married. Beecher’s getting a divorce, but it’s still a sin in Truman’s eyes.

The inmates are trying their patience, dealing drugs and getting into pointless turf wars. McManus keeps his head down. Though innocent, he knows sexual offenders are hardly popular here. He mostly sticks to himself, occasionally talking to doctor Murphy who’s sympathetic. He curses Claire’s name every night. The bitch won’t be damaged but he needs to do it.

Keller follows Beecher home under the pretense that he’s going to a nearby cinema with his ex-wife. Ex-wife number three. He offers advice on divorces and turns up his considerable charm to eleven. Beecher’s straight so he’ll require a bit more work than Keller had imagined. Or maybe not. Beecher joins him for a film later that week. On the way home Keller kisses him. Nothing will ever be the same again for them.

Much later McManus will be let out, but his life is in ruins. His wife, Diane left and took the kids to California. Murphy will stick by him so maybe something can be salvaged.

Beecher, post divorce and sexually confused after a kiss from a man, falls into Keller’s arms and allows his doubts to disappear. Their first coupling is frantic, clothes torn and bodies fused together striving for a joint climax that’s almost painful in its intensity. Keller knows that this is the one for him; with time he’ll let Toby realize it’s that way for him too.

Sister Shirley stays with her boys in Oz, caring for their spiritual and sometimes carnal needs. If only Tim had known that. Truman suspects and disapproves, but has a hard time not thinking about Shirley when he’s alone. But he’s too strong to give in to such base desires. No matter how good it would feel.


End file.
